This specification relates to providing information relevant to user requests.
Internet search engines identify resources, e.g., Web pages, images, text documents, and multimedia content, in response to queries submitted by users and present information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the users.
Conventional search services can include an input control that allows the user to provide a textual input in the form of a search query. In some conventional services, as the user provides the textual input, one or more suggestions for completing the textual input may be offered. For example, a drop down menu associated with the input control can be displayed that includes one or more popular suggestions to complete the textual input. Popularity is one metric that can be used to determine which suggestions to offer. A user can select one of the suggestions resulting in the submission of the completed textual input to the search service. In this case, the selection of the suggestion results in the submission of the completed textual input to the search service for processing. Results can then be returned to the user based on the completed textual input.